


Meeting you

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wherein Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Sehun are Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s cats and they have secret meetings whenever their owners leave them at home.





	Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! this is my super belated gift for ate divine and i am so sorry for all the wrong grammars because it was my weakness ,, btw it struck me late that im actually writing a fic loosely based in the secret life of pets /hides/

* * *

Once the cats heard the door shut, they huddled towards the middle of the living room to start their usual cat session. Whenever their owners leave the house for unfathomable reasons—mostly because of work—the cats, like an autonomic reflex, gather in one place to vent with one another. It’s not like they haven’t form discussions before when their owners were within range, but they didn’t want to be accused of planning world abomination anymore by their tall and dangerously smart owner. There was a time when their other owner, Chanyeol, caught them talking with one another and pointed out that they were having conversations about humans’ tendency of not succumbing to their affectionate ministrations for extra belly rubs (which is shockingly true) that the cats decided to catch both their owners disappear behind the door before using any communicative language for safety purposes. They still have this brewing suspicion that Chanyeol might know how to speak their language and he is just waiting for them to assemble before uncovering their double life.  
  
Do not get them wrong though, the cats love their human owners very much. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been nothing but sweet and caring to them that the furry group associated them as their parents—in all sense of the word. Nonetheless, humans and cats have the pet and owner relationship. Animals such as cats, absolutely cannot let their owners notice they have the ability to understand, just as what the law of nature have passed on for generations. Still, the cats find it favourable that every single minute they can be spoiled and babied, most of the time, without even asking for it. Also they are being treated as kings, so who would deny the royal treatment?  
  
A cat with fine fur by the name of Sehun, elegantly strutted toward the couch and gently lie on it with his usual poker face. He watched a ginger colored Burmese breed and a pale golden white Birman breed compared the length of their nails while convincing the other that one of them will go to the vet soon. Sehun subtly glanced at his own claws, with lightly widened eyes, he silently slid them inside his body while yawning.  
  
“Aren’t we going to start yet, Jongdae-hyung, Baekhyun-hyung?” Seconds after a playful wrestle and paw-poking, the bickering cats finally settled themselves over the place. They allowed themselves to be comfortable on their seats first because these cat sessions never ended in minutes knowing one can complain for hours when they are given the chance to. Honestly, the gatherings were somewhat therapeutic since their owners were acting odd for the past few days. Being a trio of cats well…they have it in their nature a disease called ‘curiosity’ in a high level of degree.  
  
“I’ll go first because I am the eldest,” Baekhyun the Birman cat proudly stated, actually putting an effort to stand tall to project his seniority among the two audience. The ginger Burmese called Jongdae whined (“ _you always go first! do not pull the hyung card now!_ ”) and Sehun pouted because with this seniority based system, he knew he would be the last one to speak again. Baekhyun raised his right paw to quiet them before speaking, “As you all know I am Kyungsoo’s favourite cat-“  
  
Jongdae countered, “It’s because you’ll always disturb him a lot if he doesn’t give you extended attention!! Remember when you kept pawing him when he was busy doing something in the work office? Chanyeol had to carry you away from him so that you’ll stop bothering him!”  
  
“Kyungsoo already warned us first hand that he’ll be busy working that he couldn’t play with us.” Sehun added. “Firstly, I knew about the warning but I needed my daily dose of Kyungsoo too! Secondly, it’s because I have the power to do it and I tell you if it hadn’t been Chanyeol taking me out at that moment, I would’ve won over a laptop and a set of papers. Lastly, please do not judge my impeccable ways. I am simply living as cat.” To prove his point, Baekhyun brought his left paw to unabashedly lick it.  
  
“Spell impeccable.”  
  
“You do know we don’t stress over spelling, Jongdae. I heard Kyungsoo saying it and I now have the right to use it.” Baekhyun suddenly felt itchy behind his ear and he vigorously rub it with his paw. The other cats stared at him unamused by the natural cat behavoirs their friend displayed, their tails swaying in tandem. “So I was saying, I am Kyungsoo’s favourite cat and I always make it my mission to pour him with my scent for territorial measures. But lately, I cannot smell my scent on him anymore.”  
  
Sehun’s right ear shot up, quickly voicing out his own observation before one of them tell him he’s the youngest. “Kyungsoo and Chanyeol often take a numerous times of bath these days. Do humans develop flees? Is that why they need to clean themselves every day?” The eldest cats murmured their acknowledgement, pushing the Persian breed to talk more. “Those times should’ve been our cuddle times! I am upset they spent those precious hours in the bathroom. I mean who wants to be around that insurmountable amount of water.” His hyungs listened to him with agreement. Because of the recognition, Sehun is pleased, his tail swaying a little excitedly.  
  
The Persian enjoyed a mere second of this as his hyungs retaliated. “Just tell us you think baths are evil, Sehun.”  
  
“That reminds me, you are a high-maintenance cat breed, so jokes on you.” The white fluff ball harrumphed in a fashioned manner, clearly irked. This was the reason why the youngest cats in the vicinity must have cat sessions too, so that they may able to talk wildly about their eldest friends and their crazy ‘seniority first’ application and how it would be nice to get out of it.  
  
“I do not know what is happening with our owners but it is affecting our daily lives,” Baekhyun reminisced the days in the past, when with only the blink of an eye, their owners would come running to them with fervor and serving them their undivided attention. They knew they have to deal a rival connection with many materialistic things as these greatly took up the attention of humans, but because they were showered with unconditional love, they hadn’t thought that there would be a time when both of their owners could lessen their interaction with them for the sake of something else. The cats knew that they shouldn’t overthink this matter as something permanent, but they couldn’t allow themselves to chill on it.  
  
Jongdae sadly perked up. “Ah, I suddenly remembered. Whenever both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol went home, they would stay in a matter of minutes to pat us and prepare our food before sauntering to their room in haste.” Now that one of them brought it up, a round of anxiety roused the cats. This behaviour of their owners is one of those little things that the cats immediately picked up once it started. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would always play with them for _hours_ without a care even if they are cutting the time for trivial human cases as long as they knew that their wonderful set of ‘sons’ are satiated. But now, the times that their owner stayed still and touched them could accompany the number of fingers in both hands.  
  
Maybe they were adamantly persisting that their owners were losing interest in them, however, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have been perfectly taking care of their pets’ basic necessities with proper treatment. It’s just that, along with those fundamental arrangements, the cats knew how much their owners pampered them with their many endeavors as such of a new born baby. So, why did an unnecessary change took over a satisfying setting?  
  
A familiar ‘meow’ reverberated throughout the living room that immediately got their attention. The trio of cats jumped up on their paws as they located their favourite Tabby cat sitting attentively on their windowsill. All of them shouted their merry greetings, their tails flowing back and forth in a series of succession. Minseok, their wise and competent senior, has given them the golden opportunity to be graced by his presence at the time that they wanted answers for their problems. If the humans have a so called google to search response for them, then they have Minseok to offer them his unbelievingly brilliant definitions. Even in the animal world, they believe that the wisest of them all possess gray hair (old).  
  
Fortunately, Minseok already knew from their thrilled expressions that they needed him for a moment of serious discussion. He sat and stared at them expectantly to where he is, not bothering to hop on the living room for the sake of gratifying his seniority for he can look down upon his juniors. He was kind of having a disadvantage in height whenever he chatted with them from up close.  
  
“We are having a crisis with our humans because they are being odd for the past few days and we are not happy about it,” Jongdae directly popped out. The sooner they expressed their problems, the sooner they’ll get an answer to them.  
  
“How odd are they?” Minseok asked. The trio cats got saddened for thinking all of what happened to their family-oriented apartment.  
  
“Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have lessened the time they have for us. We do not get extra belly rubs, cuddles, play time, and cat treats anymore apart from the required diet the vet demanded to us.” Baekhyun whined. The silver colored Tabby cat rolled his eyes.  
  
“You need the vet’s diet requirement.”  
  
“Yeah but our humans sometimes make an exception for us to enjoy more treats! We do not have those now…”  
  
“As an addition to what Baekhyun said, the door to their bedroom is being closed every time they went home!” Jongdae exasperatedly said. “We hear different sounds coming out of their rooms for reasons unknown every night!”  
  
“They do not want us to go inside their rooms to sleep on their bed…not like back then, we can go in and out of their room when we wanted to sleep,” Their humans had provided them their own sets of bed as comfortably as they wanted it to, but those fluffy beds could not compare to the abrupt thirst of contact from their beloved owners. They do not possess the warmth that their animal nature craved for. Minseok listened to their complaints and asked them if they have done some crucial mischiefs for their owners to treat them differently. The trio cats shook their heads in unison. As far as they know, they greatly fought off the instinct of clawing the sofa or unintentionally pushing off the glasses they could see on the counter to break just so their owners could put their undivided attention to them by seeing their good deeds.  
  
Neither will their humans also display such ignorance to them for nothing. Now the only thing that the trio cats could think of is the possibility that their owners are gradually losing their interest on them and because of these negative thoughts floating around their heads, their adorable faces have turned dejected. It was only a matter of time when they would be hand over to other family or adoptive centers, maybe even the streets because they disapprove of any humans other than Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to take care of them.  
  
Minseok could smell the anxiousness that wafted through the air coming from the three different cats. Before their creative minds escalate further, the Tabby cat eliminated their scary illusions. “Now, now don’t worry your pretty, little heads and indulge those negative thoughts. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are good owners, they wouldn’t let go anyone of you. Your owners adore all of you in ways that I couldn’t even comprehend. After listening to what you all said, pretty much what’s happening is only just a temporary matter.” The trio, still perturbed, asked him how he got to a positive conclusion. “Well, if you considered those things, then I could only come up with two things.”  
  
“What are those two things?” Sehun asked.

“They are currently in the process of…breeding.” Shocked faces enveloped one another, except for Minseok. The cats sitting on the living room spiralled into a warbled of noise as they nervously speak out their surprise.  
  
“HUMANS BREED?!”  
  
“WHAT DO THEY NEED BABIES FOR?!”  
  
“WHY THEY DID NOT ALLOW US TO WATCH?!” Silence covered the place in a thick cloak and every cat stared judgingly at Baekhyun who shamelessly blurted out an obscene complaint. No one ever thought that their owners might be doing _that_ before Minseok brought it up. Reconsidering all of the weird concepts that happened because of their humans’ sudden change of conduct, they could feasibly come up with the same result.  
  
Baekhyun defended that watching them could accumulate for an educational purpose. The other cats did not engage their friend’s questionable beliefs. “In our language, we called it breeding but in humans, they called it making love. They do not necessarily have the urge to produce contrary to our nature however, they do it because they want to express the romantic feelings they have for each other. Your owners are both males, so they cannot produce babies. As for what Baekhyun said, please forget it. The second one is that perhaps, your owners are just tired from their constant workload. Their affectionate actions may lack now because they are trying to take up as much rest as they need. Hence do not think that your owners are intentionally disregarding being intimate with you.” Minseok’s earnest orbs spoke the sincerity in his words. Although, the Tabby cat knew how to be engulfed in anxiety because of human actions, he knew that the trio are being held with loving people. It is hard for animals or more like pets such as them, to relax and serve their trust with humans. There are hundreds of deadly consequences that could stop a single animal to risk friendship with them and only a few percent to actually build a flowing relationship with them. In his junior’s position, they do not need to worry.  
  
After all he had known Chanyeol and Kyungsoo for so long that he can tell that the love they have grown for each other exceeds unassailable vastness. Nevertheless, to whom they share that love will only experience the uncontrollable downpour of their deep affection.  
  
Before the trio protest, Minseok scolded them to disperse such pessimistic thoughts and dismissed their disagreement. He changed the topic to a lively one and accompanied the whining kids for a while till they got their tensed selves set off. He was supposed to chat with Junmyeon about the new kittens on their neighbourhood but it was nice to offer his time chatting with his favourite dongsaengs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s a little over seven on the clock when Kyungsoo and Chanyeol walk on the hallway leading to their apartment, lifting a box of cake and a plastic bag full of cat treats. For the past few days, both of them knew the crime that they had done to their ‘children’ and now that they can take a breath from their respective arduous job, they can finally love their babies all they want. It doesn’t need a genius to deduce that their cats are searching for their presence every time they are at home. Seeing them more clingy and energetic should’ve been enough to buy their time to hangout. Sadly and against their own will, they cannot pass through the little sleep time they have until their jobs demand their attention again.  
  
To make it up to them, they bought their cat’s most favourite treats and a cake to celebrate a special day. Hopefully, their three angels can feel through them that they want to say sorry for neglecting them in days and also to offer a promise that they will try harder if things weaved their way like this again. Though it seems more like an act of bribery, their cats will understand. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol know how smart their kids are.  
  
Kyungsoo punched their passwords and opened their door, happily meeting up with three fluff balls as soon as he stepped inside. He scooped them up and kisses them on their cute button noses, cuddling them and chuckling when they made jolly cat meows and rub their pretty heads on him. Chanyeol walked inside and yelled characteristically sweet to get their cats’ attention. Kyungsoo turned around so that his boyfriend could smooch their heads and nozzle his nose on them. Kyungsoo gently pulled back, knowing his lover wouldn’t take up another foot if he didn’t. He kept his head bowed to tickle them with his chin and Chanyeol, holding up their bags, walk in the kitchen to put them down.  
  
“Daddies missed the three of you so much,” Kyungsoo said, fondness swirling around his deep, almond eyes. He made his way in the kitchen and gingerly placed them on the table surrounding the chocolate dessert. Chanyeol already unboxed the cake on its case and situated the candle made number 2 on the top. Their three cats stared with shocked faces as their taller human lit up the candle. Then with a cue, both of them clap in random but joyful rhythm, saying “Happy two years with you!”  
  
Their three angels got their eyes stuck on the alluring color of fire, their eyes wide and their tails wiggling in excitement. Chanyeol blew the candle for them and they both shouted in happiness, making their cats look at them in unison, laughing when their kids pounced on them. They may not know what their cats might’ve thought about the entire celebration, but they know by the amount of licks they collected from them, that gratefulness is a part of what they might’ve felt.  
  
Both of them set their cats’ meal and sneakily poured a lot more than the usual. The vet’s not going to scold them now without the crime happening in front of them anyway. After the merry dinner, their kids clung on them the second they get the chance, like they’re scared both of them would leave them early. They noticed this and guilt clenched their chests in a twisted pinch. They all laid down on the sofa and cuddled their babies together, popping up the cat treats they bought so that their cats would be rewarded with midnight snacks. They hadn’t forgotten to rub their bellies and massage the best parts on their felines’ ears, smiling when they purr.  
  
Hours after, they decided to leave the comfort they built on the sofa to wash up however, they found it impossible to go on their own when their cats stick around them like a glue. Eventually, they ended up letting them watch them under the shower, trying to bath while occasionally reprimanding one of their cats from jumping their way to join them. After washing up, the two carried the cats to their own respective beds, hanging around for a while to give them a good pat before sauntering off on their bedroom.  
  
Pass eleven, Kyungsoo heard their cats whining behind their door. He left Chanyeol’s hands on his waist and opened the door for his kids to enter, his lover’s hearty chuckle glided on the air, infectious and adoring. Kyungsoo gave out his small ‘aigoo’ and a giggle while Chanyeol help up the cats to cuddle them on the bed. Seeing as they are full on one place made both human’s hearts so pleased, bloating the spaces on their chests until it felt ticklish. Giddiness attacked them when their cats displayed their own ways of affection, clearly delighting the access they were given to have their humans in a more physical contact. Kyungsoo climbed on the bed and unsuccessfully evaded the love his cats planned to show him. Both humans never felt so content warming up the bed with their little companions, a low light filling the room in a cozy glow.  
  
Many people thought that cats were vile creatures because of their frequent display of their claws and fangs, the onslaught accidents wherein an expensive glass will break courtesy of their curiosity, and the unstoppable whining that comes from their needy voices. That was why many people were kind of thrown off when they saw Kyungsoo and Chanyeol with three cats, especially with a Persian breed. They thought that their decision screams disaster in every angle they look it and doubted the patience the two of them have to bravely care for three hungry pets. Although they were permitted to suggest their concerns as the two of them really went through a hard time in the first months, in the end, they found the exact rhythm in having a harmonious relationship with their lovely felines and it was worth it. No one could ever be as loyal as their little angels and it was fulfilling.  
  
Humans needed to remind themselves that these creatures, such as cats, must be given the proper treatment, a bountiful love, and a caring household, for them to understand how loyal and truthful animals are to those who give them respect. It will take time—love always takes time, and in time, they will find it to be worth it.  
  
“It was the cats, right?” Soon after the delightful encounter fell into a comfortable silence, Chanyeol spoke quietly, scratching the bare ears of a sleeping Sehun snug beside him. Kyungsoo asked what he meant by it. “It was the cats that made you fall in love with me.”  
  
Kyungsoo silently hissed at him, inching his way to pinch his lover until Chanyeol yelped. They immediately look between them to see how relaxed their sleeping cats are, unperturbed. “Why are you bringing that up again?”  
  
“I remember vividly that that date was a mess, soo. I honestly don’t know why you decided to go on another one with me back then,” Chanyeol muttered, staring at Kyungsoo through the darkness that enveloped their space. An added warmth glazed their eyes with a strong desire of slumber, having just the stubbornness to end the day without talking with each other to keep their system kicking. “I still can’t believe you are here with me, living the life that I wanted—having three mischievous and wonderful cats around with a boyfriend and just the right apartment. It feels surreal that I have someone like you to live so contentedly like this.”  
  
Kyungsoo wanted to reach out, wanted to touch Chanyeol’s hand or whatever part of his body while he says it. But he settled for looking dead set on his eyes, mirroring the fondness that oozed out and swirled around his orbs. “Chanyeol, I am here because I wanted to be here and I love you. You know it’s not just about the cats or anything you could blame to feed those thoughts of yours, it’s also many things about you. So please don’t allow yourself to think like that again, I love you and I love to be here with you.”  
  
“Wow, that’s two I love you’s in one go, I’m so happy,” Chanyeol’s smile was blinding, powerful enough to push Kyungsoo into an illusion that they were having this talk under the supervision of the sun and not inside their cozy apartment. The tips of Kyungsoo’s lips teeter, falling wobbly in the resistance he made whenever he controlled it around him. They smile at each other, tender and loving, making the presence of great thankfulness having the both of them together known.  
  
“I love you, soo.”  
  
“I love you too.” Kyungsoo sensed that Chanyeol would speak up the number of times he said it and quickly shushed him. He heard sweet, tiny giggles till the pull of slumber took them in a ferry ride, their persons beneath a warm blanket beside three beautiful cats dreaming with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_2 years ago_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo hastily rubbed the hot and wet sensation on the sleeves of his sweater, biting his bottom lip when he glanced around the area near the restaurant he just got out from in order to seek out for a familiar tall and handsome man sitting across from him a while ago.  
  
Jongdae had set him up in a blind date because he felt like the boy he chose will get his direct approval because he kinda ‘looks like he nailed out every list of Kyungsoo’s type’ or something that resembles those words. Turns out, Jongdae was right.  
  
Blind dates were not Kyungsoo’s forte and it was his first time to say yes to these kinds of things because Jongdae put a lot of good words about this man that would accompany him tonight. He dressed his best clothes on and counselled himself to be less intimidating like what his friends’ first impression of him was. When the doors of the restaurant opened and a handsome man modelled his way towards him, his breath got stuck in his throat and his heart drummed in beats. So far they got a nice introduction and series of conversation after the awkwardness blew away in the air. They didn’t even know when that time they are comfortable with each other came up and swallow their nervousness away, maybe since the first hello’s. Kyungsoo was surprisingly having a good time, although the small cracks of shyness appeared time to time, and the taller’s share of strained movements, he believed it was more of a pleasant meeting. Until Chanyeol’s gangly limbs bumped a returning waiter’s tray of liquids and accidentally splashing Kyungsoo’s sleeves on the way. Chanyeol said sorry’s a hundreds of time in a span of a minute and Kyungsoo was actually fine, just a spot on his suit. He looked up and his date’s gone.  
  
He sadly walked away from the restaurant, regretting his choices of foregoing the traditional exchange of phone number as the initial instinct he got when he saw Chanyeol till the end of the date. He thought that if had done that he would seem too desperate and he might’ve scared his date then, and sighed. He was thinking of asking Jongdae for his date’s number and suffering through the embarrassment when he caught a similar black suit on the alley beside the restaurant. Kyungsoo leaned closer and he found Chanyeol crouched beside a box with a kitten in it.  
  
“Hi Kitty, I lost a handsome date today because of my carelessness,” Chanyeol’s deep voice sounded almost childish because of the way he mournfully uttered his words with a pout, scratching the kitten’s right ear, making it purr. Finally, a determined expression overtook him and he slid out his finger to carry the box entirely, shifting it on his hands so that his hold would be stable. “If I don’t have a date to take home today, I’ll just have you.” Chanyeol turned around and stood frozen on the spot when he met those beautiful set of eyes again. A full blush adorned his cheeks when he deduced that Kyungsoo watched him do all those things and heard all those things he said.  
  
His date smiles softly at him and he is so sure he wants to faint. “Please, take me home today?”  
  
“W-why? Didn’t I left a bad impression for a first date?” Chanyeol stammered, the weight of the box strangely comforting his twitchy fingers. Kyungsoo smiled with his charming heart shaped lips and Chanyeol swore he would like to be the cause of that.  
  
“Who said it was bad?” Together, they made their way to the parking lot, shy gazes encountering adoring ones. When they settled themselves on Chanyeol’s car, Kyungsoo mustered up the courage to ask for his phone number, striking up while the iron is hot, something like that. Before Chanyeol gave his number, with a soft voice, warned him about his life first hand.  
  
“I have a white Persian breed cat in my apartment that my sister gave to me and a very playful Birman cat that crazily mess up the place…now I’m going to adopt another one…” Chanyeol winced, afraid he really destroyed the night and he would not be having anymore contact with a lovely person when Kyungsoo hummed happily on the passenger seat.  
  
“I would love to meet them.”

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY WRITTEN A FIC after three years? lol. Ate divine, this fic is for you because you love cats and chansoo and i made up this fic! im sorry for the wrong grammars ate huhu and hopefully this fic is decent enough as an excuse of a gift hehehe. i definitely cannot compare to all the good things that you have done for me ily! and belated happy birthday!!! thank you for being a good friend for me too and ofc hopefully we'll meet each other in the future! hearts hearts xoxo


End file.
